deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Creatures
Creatures fight for you on the field of battle and are capable of defending your Hero and attacking the opponent. Each deck can contain up to 10 Creature Cards depending on your Player Level. You can win a battle by defeating all of your opponent's Creatures and, conversely, can lose the battle if the enemy destroys all of your creatures. Creatures Basics Creatures have multiple important stats to take into account when determining combat strength. Each creature has an ATK (Attack) number, an HP (Hit Point) number, a Star Rating, a Cost, a Wait Timer, a Faction, a Level and Creature Skills. Depending on your deck make-up and strategy, each Creature can bring it's own unique value to the battlefield. Creature Rating Creatures are rated on a scale from 1 to 5 stars. The creature rating represents the overall power and value of the card, where higher rated Creatures have higher base ATK & HP and better Creature Skills. Depending on the strategy and make-up of your team, higher rated Creatures may not necessarily be better for your deck but will always offer better base stats. Creature Faction & Faction-Specific Skills Creatures are divided into the four different factions of Human, Faen (Elf), Neander (Orc) and Mortii. Many Creatures have Creature Skills that will only affect other Creatures of the same Faction. It is for this reason that it is often wise to have most, if not all, of your creatures of the same Faction. There are, however, innate strenghts and weaknesses between the factions, and by having a single-Faction deck, you open yourself up faction-based ATK bonuses and HP bonuses. Creature Skills & Creature Level Each creature has 3 skills available to it innately, which are available at Level 1, Level 5 and Level 10. These skills are diverse and powerful which include: Buffs, Direct Damage, Healing, and other unique skills. The power and utility of the Creature Skill is not necessarily related to their Star Rating, although the overall power of higher rated Creatures often makes them a better choice. Obtaining and Enhancing Creatures Enhancing Creatures unlocks at the Enhancement Center once you reach Lv 25. You can level up your Creatures to increase their ATK, HP and unlock new Creature Skills through enhancement. Creatures can be obtained through exchanging Creature Shards and through the Alter in the Draw Creatures section as well as through Exploration, Mazes and select PVE engagements in the Explorer's Gate. Creature Shards You can buy 4 Star Creature Shards from the Gauntlet Token Mall and Creature Shards can be earned through The Gauntlet, Trials, Raids, and Revenge battles as well as Dungeon Exploration. Creatures of different Star Ratings require a different number of Shards. * 2 Star Creatures require 5 Shards. *3 Star Creatures require 10 Shards. *4 Star Creatures require 30 Shards. *5 Star Creatures require 50 Shards. Event Shards *Christmas X-mas Gift Box **4-Star Essence Card that requires 5 shards to assemble. **Is equal to Essence IV in Exp Value when Enhancing Creatures. **Durring the Christmas event, these were made available as additional prizes for many actions including Exploration and Mazes. Leveling Up Creatures & Essences Creatures can be Leveled up via the Enhance Creature in the Enhancement area of Deck Heroes. Each creature requires the sacrifice of other cards and Gold in order to level up. Higher value cards provide more experience than lower value cards in the Enhancement process. Leveling up Creatures will increase their HP and ATK substantially and is necessary to unlock new Creature Skills. Each additional level costs more EXP to gain, but every creature's effective battle power reaches peaks at level 5, 10 and 15 because of the additional power added by unlocked Creature Skills. Essences provide a large amount of EXP for a relatively low and accessible resource and often provide the best sacrifices for leveling up cards, especially through higher levels. Essences are earned by clearing Dungeons and Maze, and can also be acquired through the "Draw 5" option in the Altar when purchasing cards with Gold, Coupons, and Gems. Evolving Creatures and Melding Skills Creatures can be "Evolved" once evolution is unlocked at level 30 through the Enhancement tool. Evolution allows the Creature Card to advance past level 10 to level 15 and also grants the Creature 1 random Creature Skill that unlocks at level 15. The unlocked creature skill is randomized, but is also seeded in such a way that most Evolved Creature skills are both low level and less optimal. 4th Creature Skills can be swapped with the Meld function, also located in the Evolve section of the Enhancement tool. Melding requires a Duplicate creature of the one being melded (Apprentice) and the creature (Master) with the skill you wish to Learn as well as either a large amount of Gold or a moderate amount of Gems. Each attempt to Meld a Creature Skill will sacrifice the Duplicate and require the Gold or Gem tribute, but ultimately is a random function and can fail. Each subsequent attempt to Meld the same skill will result in higher success probability, until the success rate reaches 100% at which time the Meld cannot fail. List of Creatures Human Creatures Faen Creatures Neanders Creatures Mortii Creatures